ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cluedo (Film)
Cluedo is a British Murder-Mystery film based on the board game of the same name. Plot Canadian Grand Dame, Mrs. Elanor Peacock, British Military Man, Colonel Michael Mustard, Irish Vicar, Reverend Jacob Green, American College Professor & Inventor Professor Victor Plum & British Actress Miss Kassandra Scarlett are all invited to a get together at Arlington Manor. After being greeted by the young maid, Miss Alexis White, they are soon introduced to the final guest, Dr. David Black. The guests have dinner when the lights go out and when they come on, each one has a letter their own secret written on one side and someone else's secret written on the other. Another letter reveals that the guests have been blackmailed by someone called Mr. Boddy and were brought here to bring their blackmailer to justice, the guests can choose to keep their secrets and let the blackmailer go free, or they can confess their secrets and risk potential jail but have their blackmailer arrested, alternatively, they can sell each other out and reveal the other person's secrets. The guests all decide to keep their secrets and then decide to look around the manor. Later that night, a gunshot is heard, soon followed by a blackout, after they come back on, Miss White reveals that Dr. Black has been murdered, after finding his body in the kitchen cupboard, at that moment, Detective Gold, the seventh guest enters. The guests explain what happened and start to wonder what Black's secret was, Miss White reveals that Black is actually Mr. Boddy, the blackmailer. With six suspects, Detective Gold finds 5 potential murder weapons, a bottle of poison, a candlestick, a lead pipe, a dagger & Colonel Mustard's Garotte Wire, but remembering the guests mentioning a gunshot, he requests anyone to reveal if they have a handgun, Mustard & Plum reveal they have handguns on them, a search reveals that Boddy also had one, however, Mustard's gun is filled with blanks. Detective Gold asks to meet everyone in the study, one by one, to ask what happened. Mrs Peacock says that she spent most her time in the Library with Miss Scarlett, except for during the blackout when she was in the Study. She never encountered Black/Boddy. Colonel Mustard says that after talking with Reverend Green in one of the bedrooms, he helped Miss White give out champagne to the guests while she grabbed some more ingredients to make some snacks. He reveals that he encountered Black/Boddy when he offered him a glass. Reverend Green says that after talking with Colonel Mustard, he spent most of his time in the Drawing Room reading. He never encountered Black/Boddy. Professor Plum says that after encountering Miss White in the cellar, he spent the rest of his time in the Billiard Room. He encountered Black/Boddy when he challenged him to a game of billiards, but was turned down. Miss Scarlett reveals that after sharing a brandy in the Library with Mrs Peacock, one of her shoes broke and she needed to go to the bedroom to fix it. She encountered Black/Boddy when he helped her unpack. Miss White reveals that she went to the cellar to get some ingredients to make snacks, until she bumped into Professor Plum, she then spent most of her time dusting in the Drawing Room, upon Black/Boddy's requests. Detective Gold realizes that one of them is lying and soon discovers the real killer, leading to one of six alternate endings. Endings Mrs. Peacock in the Study with the Dagger When Mrs Peacock entered the study, she found a file revealing Black as Boddy, he caught her and shot at her with his handgun, causing the gunshot, when the lights went out, unexpectedly, she took the chance and grabbed the dagger off his desk and stabbed him, using a hidden tunnel, she dumped the body in the kitchen cupboard, where it was found by Miss White. Colonel Mustard in the Dining Room with the Poison Colonel Mustard already knew who Black really was. When Colonel Mustard agreed to help Miss White give out champagne, he poisoned one of the glasses and gave it to Black/Boddy. After firing his gun filled with blanks to cause confusion, he returned to the kitchen and found Black/Boddy, dead from the poisoning, after which, he stuffed him into the kitchen cupboard. After which, he snuck out and switched off the manor's power and snuck back to the kitchen, where he waited for the lights to come back on. Reverend Green in the Kitchen with the Garotte Wire Green figured out who Black really was, while talking with Mustard, he snuck away Mustard's Garotte Wire, later on, when he left the Drawing Room while Miss White was dusting, he encountered Black in the kitchen, Black shot at Green, but Green's bible acted as a shield, after which, Black turned off the manor's power, and when he returned to the kitchen and the lights came back on, Green strangled him with the wire and hid him in the kitchen cupboard, before returning to the Drawing Room. Professor Plum in the Billiard Room with the Revolver Plum overheard a conversation between Miss White and Dr. Black and realized that Black was Boddy, he challenged Black to a Billiard game and was actually accepted. When in the Billiard Room, Plum shot Boddy, killing him, when the gunshot caused panic, Plum hid Boddy under the Dining Room table, when the coast was clear, he killed the manor's power and hid Boddy in the kitchen cupboard, before switching the power back on. Miss Scarlett in the Library with the Lead Pipe Black had helped Miss Scarlett unpack, but when he left, he left behind his letter with his secret that he is Mr. Boddy and Miss Scarlett couldn't resist reading it. When in the library with Mrs Peacock, she pretended her shoe had broken and snuck away, when Mrs Peacock left the Library and Black entered, the sound of a car backfiring outside, which everyone mistook for a gunshot, allowed a distraction for Miss Scarlett to sneak into the cellar and grab a lead pipe, before she turned off the manor's power, snuck into the Library, killed Boddy with the pipe and dragged him to the kitchen to hide him. Miss White in the Drawing Room with the Candlestick When White encountered Plum, she told him nothing about Boddy's identity, but Plum found out anyway and planned to kill him, but when his plan to shoot him failed when he missed, Boddy found White in the Drawing Room and thought she had snitched to Plum. When an angry Boddy tries to kill Miss White, Miss White grabbed the candlestick from the mantle and killed Boddy in self defense. Characters Main Characters * Mrs. Elanor Peacock (Played by Joan Collins) - A socialite & Grand Dame. Her secret is that she engaged in multiple affairs with police officers to prevent them from investigating her husband's criminal activites as a member of the Mafia. * Colonel Michael Mustard (Played by Casey Sander) - An former soldier. His secret is that he killed his superior officer in the army after intentionally using Mustard's brother as cannon-fodder. * Reverend Jacob Green (Played by Dara O'Brien) - A man of the cloth. His secret is that he engaged in several affairs with married women that volunteered at his church. * Professor Victor Plum (Played by Michael C. Hall) - A Harvard Graduate, College Professor and Inventor. His secret is that he illegally purchases parts for his inventions on the Black Market. * Miss Kassandra Scarlett (Played by Emma Watson) - A famous actress. Her secret is that she murdered her ex-husband and her sister after finding out about their affair together. * Miss Alexis White (Played by Rachel McAdams) - A young maid working for Mr. Boddy. Her secret is that she helped Mr. Boddy find out the others secrets. * Mr. Reginald Boddy (Played by ???) - A blackmailing Doctor, using the alias Dr. David Black. The Murder Victim. * Detective Gold (Played by ???) - A detective. His secret is that he accepted bribes multiple times. Minor Characters * Mr. Peacock (Played by ???) * Brigadier Coleson (Played by ???) * Lieutenant Mustard (Played by ???) * James Scarlett (Played by ???) * Ember Rose (Played by ???) Gallery Joan_Collins_Mrs_Peacock.jpg|Joan Collins as Mrs. Peacock Casey_Sander_Colonel_Mustard.jpg|Casey Sander as Colonel Mustard Dara_O'Briain_Reverend_Green.jpg|Dara O'Briain as Reverend Green Michael_C_Hall_Professor_Plum.jpg|Michael C. Hall as Professor Plum Emma_Watson_Miss_Scarlett.jpg|Emma Watson as Miss Scarlett Rachel_McAdams_Miss_White.jpg|Rachel McAdams as Miss White